hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Harriet
Harriet is a powerful Mirror Being and a member of the elite group of the Sternenritter. She currently holds the title of Sternenritter E. Personality: Harriet is smart, stoic, calm, and level-headed. As a child, she was bright, compassionate, and relatively cheerful. However, the traumatic events since then have led her to become a very serious person, and she rarely speaks during Sternenritter meetings. She seems to be more empathetic than most other Sternenritter, as she appeared sad whenever she was reminded of her past. She also expressed a great deal of loyalty and courtesy to Magenta, doing her bidding without question, looking out for her well-being and always having complete faith in her abilities. As with all Sternenritter, Harriet has a partner, hers being Kuvira. During her partnership with Kuvira, Harriet usually shows a cool, and relaxed attitude, never losing her smirk even while fighting an intense battle or when being blamed by her partner. She also has something of a sadistic arsonist nature, rather she is not above enjoying a good fight, and she often blows up her opponents in a very brutal fashion. Harriets's most distinctive trait, however, is her love of art. She respects any form of it, even if it disagrees with her own. Harriet also has a habit of ending her sentences with nasal-like grunts such as "yeah" or "hm". Harriet also seems to respect the ideals of others. She often boasts about her works of art, even towards her opponents in battle. Her pride as an artist makes her simply unwilling to accept that anything could defeat it. Abilities: Negación: Negación are square beams which engulf the target in a towering beam of light which completely isolates them from the dimension they are currently in, making it impossible to harm them from the outside of the impenetrable pillar. Caja Negación: A special cube-shaped device which simulates the effects of Negación, it can be used to trap opponents permanently in an alternate dimension, if deemed necessary. The Phantasy: Harriet has the ability to turn fantasy into reality. For example, if she imagines that the bones in someone's arm are made of cookies, this will become true. By imagining that her body is "more sturdy than the strongest steel," she can drastically increase her defense. She can instantly heal any wounds inflicted onto her by imagining that it has already healed. If Harriet shifts her attention away from the target, it can revert to what it was before. Using this power, Harriet can also create elements and substances from her mind, creating lava, water and even creating a gigantic stone platform and steel pillars to attack and defend against opponents and manipulate them as she sees fit. Harriet can also create real weapons around herself, ranging from machine guns to missiles, in order to attack her opponent. However, if she is not careful, Harriet can cause her own death by imagining it. Additionally, though she can increase her Amber power, if she cannot imagine a body capable of containing that power, it can severely damage her body and kill her. If Harriet dies, everything which she has imagined into existence ceases to exist. Life Creation: Harriet's greatest power is her ability to create life with her imagination. Using this power, she can clone herself, increasing her power of imagination with each clone made. This allows for her to create much more potent objects, such as a huge meteorite. By creating more clones, she can transform an area into the vacuum of space, suffocating the targets within and rupturing their lungs due to the rapid decompression caused by the difference in air pressure. The clones are invulnerable to harm unless they forget to harden their bodies. Harriet can even create other sentient living beings using this power. This power is not limited to creating other beings, as she can even create a living vessel for herself. Category:Sternenritter Category:Mirror Being